


You Break, You lose

by LacyLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Fanservice, Multi, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyLove/pseuds/LacyLove
Summary: It started out as just a simple debate. Hell, really just a conflict of opinions"Who do you think blushes more? Marinette or Adrien"Competition is never healthy. Especially when it involves making your best friends blush as many times as possible per day. Nino and Alya have yet to learn that lesson but...at least they mean well?





	1. Day 0: What is life, If not a gamble?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I started a new work yaaaaaay! (Along with finishing other projects...both on this site and in school). Honestly this one is just kinda gonna be the fun one. Just Marinette and Adrien, constantly being shoved in situations where hormones will run RAMPANT. Alya and Nino are just great friends huh?

It started out as just a simple debate. Hell, really just a conflict of opinions

“Aaaand there she goes again” Alya sighed

Nino raised an eyebrow questioningly “The hell are you talking about?”

She nodded over to the scene a few steps away from them. Adrien, probably a little more buzzed than he should be, snuggling up and laughing up a storm with a bright face Marinette who’s barely holding it together

“We’ve made it all the way to University and she still can’t keep it together...da fuck”

Out on the balcony Nino puffed out a stream of smoke from his joint “I mean it’s bad but Adrien’s got it sooo much worse”

“Bullshit”

“I swear to god! Shit, that red on his face isn’t just from the vodka. THAT I can promise”

Alya rested her chin in her hand as she compared the two love-struck dorks

“Ok then. Who do you think blushes more, Mari or Adrien?”

There was not a hint of agitation in his voice “Adrien. Hands down. No comparison”

“Ok, I’m gonna need you to stop smoking whatever the fuck is in that”

“Woah there, no need to bring my recreational hobby into this just cause I’m right”

“Adrien though? Mr. ‘my computer is STILL on parental lock’? That dude is so oblivious i’m pretty sure he thinks cooties exists”

Nino snorted out a laugh “And Marinette? Ms. ‘Well of course he’s stripped to almost nothing, the designs won’t fit otherwise’ is less calm and collected to a little skin”

“You’re goddamn right!”

His lips curled up into a smirk as he sucked in another hit “Care to make a bet outta that?”

“Awww” Alya cooed, making a kissy face “That eager to buy me a new wardrobe?”

“Not at all. I just recently found a lovely five star restaurant around this area. Boutary, I think it’s called. And so I thought to myself ‘This place is far too expensive for me...but not for someone interning at Le Monde’ don’t you think so too?”

She cut her eyes at him, but he was hardly even phased. He turned lazily to face her as she stepped up to him, Chest puffed out and eyes darkened with pride.

“One week. Whoever stocks up the most blush points, loses. We’ll hammer out the technicalities later.”

She then turned on her heels and strutted her way inside, her mind brewing as many schemes as possible to secure her victory.

‘If Adrien hasn’t learned what hormones are yet, he’ll learn be getting a crash course sooner than he may think’

Nino finished the last of weed and rubbed out the joint on the side of the apartment building.

The light gray smoke gently dissipated into the warm night air.

“She’s so cute when she’s determined” He mused to himself


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no need for me to be up...I have class tomorrow. Maybe I should skip...naaaaah. Anyway here's another chapter for ya. i didn't think I'd write another one so soon but these are waaaaay easier than my other work (More humor, less children being kidnapped) So I really enjoy doing something so carefree. So I hope you enjoy!

They met as they always did when competitions like these came about

“You’re late.” Alya commented as Nino walked into their ‘negotiation’ cafe, 5 minutes late “Are you attempting to forfeit via avoidance? Cause you can always tell me”

“As much as I’d rather be at home binge-watching Luke Cage in a T-shirt and Boxers, my bank account LEGITIMATELY can’t afford it.”

Alya clicked her tongue “You’re no fun”

“And you’re too expensive”

They took their seats out on the veranda and while Alya was taking her order, Nino took to time to question her attire.

‘Hmmm, black pencil skirt, dressy blouse with decently deep V-cut, and no jewelry which brings attention to her skin’

Nino narrowed his gaze

‘She’s either trying to seduce me into forfeiting or she just got off of work’

“Nino, as cute as I am I’d appreciate your gaze somewhere that isn’t my chest”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Nowhere. Which is appropriate seeing as how this isn’t a social call”

She reached into her purse and slid over a manilla folder with the, expertly written, label of “Wager Contract”

He peered up at her questioningly “You drafted a contract over a small bet”

“You expected less of me?”

“Of course not, I just figured this would be more of an ‘observation’ style competition”

“And to a certain extent it will be, but let’s be real here. There bound to be moments of…’Divine Intervention’”

Nino took out the drafted contract and read it over. Alya took the chance to eye his outfit meticulously

‘Button up leaving 2 undone, sleeves rolled up, slacks and a decently priced watch’

She smirked smugly

‘Seduction will get you nowhere DJ’

“Oh hello pot, have you met kettle?” Nino stated not even looking up from the documents

“No, I have not, because what I was doing was entirely professional”

“Really now? Are you scouting me for a stripper gig?”

“I’ve seen you dance, I’d have to pay to keep the women there”

“....I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now”

“Just agree to the damn papers so we can move on about our day”

Nino slid the paper back over the table and crossed his arms “I will do no such thing”

Alya’s glare felt like fire on his face “Your reason being?”

“Because this is a negotiation. And I don’t like your terms.”

“Elaborate. And for your sake, quickly”

He grabbed the papers back and began listing off the terms she had drafted “Well let’s see. Your blush score, your win count, your documentation and your interventions. I agree with none of it outright. However, I would be remiss if I didn’t have solutions”

She delivered a swift kick to his knee from under the table. He yelped in pain and clutched his wound. Why did Alexander McQueen hurt so bad!?

“That was for being a jackass.” She explained flatly. He moaned in pain, his face planted firmly on the table. She took a bite of her pasta “But you’re right. This is a negotiation so let’s hear what you have to say.”

“You’re demonic”

“And losing patience. Chop chop, DJ”

He recovered from his injury and looked Alya directly in her hazel eyes “First off, I don’t think you’re giving the concept of blushing enough credit. 1 blush equating to a simple one point is undermining its purpose.”

“Your proposal then?”

Nino produced a detailed 5 point color scale rating from “Sakura blossom” pink to “Ripe strawberry” red

“The redder they are, the higher the point value. It can clarify if they’re truly into each other or if they both just have freaky fever pitches.”

Alya thought over her options. They seemed fair enough and if worse comes to worse she can just tell Marinette some racy rumors about Adrien to get her decently aflamed.

“Nice try Ally, no interference.”

Alya coughed unexpectedly, nearly choking on her strawberry lemonade “I said nothing even remotely close to that” 

Nino rolled his eyes “Yeah and i’m giving up weed”

“Lord, please don’t do that. I can’t handle you sober”

“Shut up. And like I said no interference, it doesn’t give us a credible answer on whether or not they can keep themselves together around one another.”

“Ten interferences a day” She begged

“Five” He replied

“Seven”

“Two”

“THREE! Take it or this time i’m going for shins”

He sighed “Fine, I can’t take another clinical visit due to your shoe fu”

“Yea yea what else do you have to gripe about”

He looked back over the documents “None of this ‘up to ten’ nonsense, whoever has most wins”

She mulled it over quickly, but agreed nonetheless. She leaned back in her chair expectantly “I’m sure you have more. Out with it.”

He sat up and looked at her unamusedly “Do you really think we can gain  _ consistent, photo documentation  _ of the moment their faces turn red? WITHOUT them questioning as to why we’re doing it.”

Alya scoffed “Uh, yea. I take pictures of Mari all the time. What’s the big deal?”

“The ‘Big Deal’ Ms. blogger, is that normal people can’t do that.  _ I  _ cannot do that.”

She checked over her freshly painted nails “That really sounds like a  _ you  _ dilemma.”

Nino glared daggers at her as she smiled ever so smugly back. He then suddenly reached across the table and plucked the glasses right from the bridge of her nose.

She tried to make a grab for them but missed due to her sudden impaired vision “Nino! Give ‘em back you prick”

Nino held them at an arm’s length away “Not until you come up with a better method of recording!”

Fuck, she was at an impasse. She couldn’t go back to work without them and her crocodile tears would have no effect on him (She’s tried, he’s grown an immunity). She plopped back in her seat, tapping her toe in frustrated thought

“I’d suggest you come up with something quickly, Ally. I’ve grown a taste for glasses if you catch my drift”

Her eyes widened in horror “You wouldn’t!”

“Care to make a bet on that?” He smirked, sticking out his tongue playfully

“Fine! Fine. How about this? Just write the date, time, occasion and one notable thing that was happening to make sure there’s no lying.”

Nino hummed it over lazily, twirling her glasses on one finger. Her toe tapping was going at supersonic speeds at this point

“Fine” he agreed, tossing the bifocals her way “I think I can make that work”

She slipped the lenses back onto her nose and breathed a sigh of relief “You’re demonic”

“And you’re fun to pick on. Oh and let’s extend our wager”

“Until?”

“One month, length of our spring break”

“Fine, whatever. Can we just get to the fun part”

He made the necessary notes on the contract and handed it over “Now we can”

A mischievous grin spread from ear to ear on Alya’s lips. She stood and waved down their server “Waiter! Give us the strongest shit you have! We’ve made a deal and it’s time to get FUCKED UP!”

Nino slouched in his seat in shame “Why are you like this?” He groaned

“Because your weed is the equivalent my alcohol. I’ve had a shitty day and I wanna drink until I literally have no clue what happened from the past 24 hours”

“I don’t even have the energy to argue with you. Just get me something sweet”

“That’s the spirit lightweight! Let’s get trashed”

***Two hours and ungodly amount of alcohol later***

Vomit doesn’t smell good. It smells worse in a back alley as you hold your best friend’s hair back.

“There you go lightweight” Nino soothed, rubbing Alya’s back “Just get rid of all the bad day”

Alya spat out the last of whatever tequila was left in her. She wobbled as she clung onto nino’s arm

“I’m sleepy” She slurred, her eyes barely open

“Yea, I know. Let’s get you home. I’ll drop you off and you can get some rest”

She pouted and nuzzled in close to Nino’s chest “No. I don’t want you to go you’re too drunk. Stay the night at my house and you can be safe”

In actuality, he was as sober as a judge. She was the real lightweight but could never remember that fact long enough to make a wise decision. Which, was why they always ended up like this after an agreement closing.

He looked down at her curvaceous frame

She was drunk

She was a pain in the ass

She was rude and blunt as all fuck

“Nino! I won’t be able to sleep if you’re out there all alone” She whined

Nino puffed out a sigh “Fine, I’ll stay

‘She’s lucky she’s also kinda cute’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alya, your alcohol tolerance is pure garbage but I love you anyway! They're dynamic is so super fun to write about so any dialogue between the two of them just flows out like water for me. But more importantly I wanna know, now that the guidelines are set who do you now think might come ahead on top of this one because like I said last chapter not even I know so MAKE YOUR BETS 1000 DOLLARS SAY SOMEONE'S WALKING OUT OF THIS WITH A NOSE BLEED!

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned something writing this chapter...dialogue between these two is soooooo much fun!
> 
> Anyway yea yea Nino smokes weed recreationally and they drink. Their in college, no ones gonna die, it'll all be fine (and honestly the weed doesn't even factor into the plot. He just...kinda does it cause I think he might do that later in life idk).
> 
> Also, I SO WANNA SEE YOU GUYS PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO'S GONNA WIN! I genuinely have no clue right now so it's a toss up right now. Additionally, If you have a good blush worthy moment by all things that are good on this earth TELL ME ABOUT IT. I read every comment (multiple times) and the likelihood of that idea being put in is pretty high so ANYTHING IS WELCOMED!


End file.
